


Lance's Birthday Baguette

by BearWithAHat



Series: Lesteban Celebration Smut [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Smut, another low budget amateur porno from me, for lance's birthday lmfaooo, lance's birthday gift is Estebans baguette, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: It's Lance's birthday, so Esteban treats him to some morning sexy shenanigans.
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll
Series: Lesteban Celebration Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Lance's Birthday Baguette

**Author's Note:**

> aksjshdha so...I wrote this fic for Esteban's birthday where he and lance do the ol smexy smex, and at the end, there's this little piece of dialogue that inspired this fic. I'll put them in a series if you wanna read it first sjsjs
> 
> this one is for Lance's birthday, which is today!! happy birthday to my favourite little pink marshmallow cutie 🥰🥰❤️❤️  
> (today as in the day I'm publishing it ahshsh)

The feeling on a warm pair of lips on his cheek woke Lance up, and he looked over his shoulder to see Esteban curled around him from behind. Lance smiled and turned over to face his boyfriend. He snuggled closer to him underneath the sheets and giggled when Esteban kissed his cheek again and turned his head to kiss the tip of his nose too.

"Good morning to you too," Lance whispered, smiling sleepily and putting a hand on Esteban's chest, curling his fingers into the fleecy material of the shirt he had slept in.

"Happy birthday, baby. We aren't leaving home today at all," Esteban mused, nuzzling his nose agains Lance's cheek and ruffling his fluffy hair affectionately. 

"Thank god," Lance said with a grin. His quiet, introverted self couldn't imagine a better way to celebrate his birthday than relaxing the entire day at home with Esteban, his best friend and lover. The thought of staying in bed a little longer, taking a bath together, and curling up on the couch to watch movies and love each other sounded like the ideal plan to Lance.

He pulled Esteban into a kiss, letting his eyes fall shut and melting into the feeling of Esteban's hand settling on his lower back. Lance ran his hand up Esteban's arm to curl his fingers in his hair as Esteban's soft lips against his made him forget how to think. A sweet kiss from Esteban was the best way to start off his birthday celebrations, and Lance had a pretty good idea of what else he would like to do at least once on his birthday with Esteban, also involving their bed.

It seemed like Esteban had the same thing in mind when he pushed Lance onto his back and crawled over him, sitting on his waist and pulling away briefly before capturing Lance's lips in another deep kiss. Lance let out a soft noise and let him part his lips as he gripped at Esteban's shoulders. The weight of Esteban sitting on top of him was comforting yet exciting at the same time.

When they parted, Lance could feel his cheeks flushing a red shade and he was just out of breath enough to incite a proud smile from Esteban. The Frenchman proceeded to kiss beneath his jaw and down the side of his neck, and Lance tangled a hand into Esteban's hair and squeezed his thighs together when Esteban pushed his knee down against his groin.

"Great way to start off a birthday," Lance said as he tipped his head back to give him better access to the delicate skin.

"You said you wanted me to top you on your birthday, yeah?" Esteban purred, sitting up and putting a hand on Lance's cheek. He stroked his thumb gently over his cheek, a rather ironically innocent gesture given that Lance could see him getting hard. 

"Please do," Lance murmured, appreciating the feeling of Esteban sitting on his growing erection. He bit his lip and hungrily took in the sight of Esteban beginning to strip, pulling his shirt off before tugging at Lance's too. 

Tossing the clothes carelessly aside, Esteban leaned down and pressed his lips to Lance's chest. He slowly trailed open mouthed kisses over his smooth, tan skin, and Lance gasped when he felt his hot tongue over dragging along his chest and over his nipples. The soft sound of the sheets rustling with every one of their movements was the only other noise aside from Lance's shaky breathing as Esteban planted kisses down to his stomach and pressed his palm against the bulge in the Canadian's boxers.

"Your lips are fucking incredible," Lance groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Esteban let out a pleased noise and craned his head to drag hot kisses over the tattoo on Lance's side. He sucked at the dark lines of ink and Lance couldn't stop himself from shuddering and pushing his hips up to seek friction against Esteban's thigh. A few minutes of him rutting against Esteban had Lance panting and he was desperately clutching at Esteban's back.

"It's my birthday, Este, don't tease me so much," Lance whined, giving him a pouty face when Esteban smiled up at him.

"Oh don't worry, I'm gonna fuck you until the neighbors wake up," Esteban whispered in his ear. The thought made Lance whimper softly and he hid his face against Esteban's shoulder.

Esteban kissed him slowly once more, parting his lips with his tongue and reaching down to stroke at Lance's hip. "But before we get there, I have something else for you first," Esteban said with a twinkle in his eye.

He kicked the sheets off of them and leapt off the bed, disappearing out of the bedroom and leaving Lance looking curiously after him. Lance sat up and raised an eyebrow. He impatiently pressed his hand against his dick and already missed Esteban. His underwear was uncomfortably tight and he wanted Esteban to deliver on his promise already. It was his birthday, after all, Lance thought he was allowed to be needy.

The door swung open again and there was Esteban with a small box in hand. There was nothing identifying on it, simply a little bow on top, and so Lance was left to wonder what was in it as Esteban crawled back up onto their bed and set it next to him.

"Is that my birthday present?" Lance asked, watching as Esteban unfurled a piece of silk that he also had in hand. It made Lance's cock jump to attention at the sight of the silk, which usually meant that Esteban was going to blindfold him. He couldn't explain why, but not being able to see and letting Esteban be in control of him was one of Lance's biggest turn ons.

"Yes, but you don't get to _see_ it," Esteban answered with a wink. He shifted forward and gently pushed Lance down to lay on his back and spread his legs. 

Lance eagerly let his legs fall open and looked desperately at Esteban. "Tie me up then," he breathed out, and Esteban was glad to comply. The Frenchman placed himself between his legs and leaned over Lance, the baby pink silk in hand. 

Esteban carefully wrapped the silk over Lance's eyes, and Lance practically held his breath to keep as still as possible as he did so. Once he was blindfolded, Lance was acutely aware of every little sound, from Esteban's labored breathing to the sound of him opening the box and taking out whatever was inside. He was aware of the soft sheets beneath him and the feeling of Esteban's warm hands on him as he pulled Lance's boxers off.

"I have to open you up first, babe," Esteban hummed in a teasing tone.

Lance eagerly nodded and listened to the sound of Esteban opening their drawer and uncapping the bottle of lube that they admittedly frequently utilized. He quite liked Esteban's long, slender fingers and definitely had no complaints about Esteban putting said fingers inside of him.

The slick sound of Esteban rubbing the lube over his fingers and warming it up reached Lance's ears. He fidgeted in anticipation and waited for the feeling of Esteban pushing a finger into him. 

Esteban shifted closer and put his other hand on Lance's thigh as he teasingly pushed his finger against Lance's entrance. When Lance let out an impatient groan, Esteban laughed and slowly pushed his finger in, rubbing his thigh and letting Lance get used to the sensation. 

"More," Lance gasped after a few seconds, "please more." 

He tipped his head back and parted his lips as Esteban pushed a second and soon after third finger into him. The stretch quickly became incredibly pleasurable as Esteban moved his fingers and opened him up in quick, steady motions. He curled his fingers upward and made Lance's thighs shake as he expertly fingered him. Lance pushed his hips down to try to get more of the feeling that made him lose his ability to speak.

Esteban had a knack for making Lance lose control just with his hands, and Lance almost forgot that he wanted Esteban to properly fuck him as he brushed over his prostate with the tip of his fingers. He could have cum just from Esteban's fingers alone, but Esteban pulled out as he arched his back off the bed and left Lance suddenly feeling empty.

"Now for your birthday gift, babe," Esteban chuckled. Lance heard him fiddling with the box once more and squeezing more of the lubricant gel out of the tube. 

Lance felt something smooth and blunt pressing into him a second later, just the tip but still thicker than Esteban's fingers. He cried out and gripped Esteban's hand that lay on his hip. Esteban leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss as he pressed the rest of what Lance now knew was some sort of toy into him, and Lance wantonly panted and begged him to keep going with every inch he took.

"Does it feel good?" Esteban asked, planting a kiss to the silk over the bridge of Lance's nose.

"Yes, not as good as your dick but still good," Lance moaned, clutching at his back. Esteban let out a possessive purr and continued to kiss him as he pushed the toy in and out of Lance, shifting his free hand from his hip to grip Lance's cock, which had lay neglected against his stomach.

Lance dug his nails into Esteban's shoulder blade as Esteban rubbed the head of his dick with each thrust of the toy. The fact that he couldn't see anything only made it hotter for him, and the feeling of Esteban's breath on his cheek made the heat settling in his stomach feel more intense with each passing moment.

"It's pink, just like you would want it to be," Esteban whispered in a low voice. He sped up the motion of his hands until Lance cried out and was about to spill into his hand, and he abruptly stopped and pulled the smooth toy out of Lance.

"Fuck, I was close," Lance pouted once more and sat up. He heard Esteban laugh lovingly and felt him press a kiss to his forehead before undoing the blindfold and letting the silk fall down in his lap. 

"Well, I couldn't let you cum without properly being fucked," Esteban flirted, sitting back to let Lance look at the toy in his hand.

Sure enough, it was a bright baby pink dildo that was nicely sized, and Lance blushed as he thought about taking it on the road with him for when he and Esteban didn't have time to take care of each other. Airport security be damned, Lance knew he would throw the toy into his carryon whenever it was time to fly to another country.

"Thank you for the gift," Lance said with a smile, pressing his lips to Esteban's in a quick kiss, "that'll come in handy in the future."

Esteban grinned and set the toy aside, pushing Lance back down again and running his fingers along the inside of his thighs to gather some of the excess lube up. He began to slick himself up with it and let out a low noise of pleasure as he quickly rubbed the slick substance over his hard dick. With a breathy groan, he said, "good, that's why I got it for you. But it can't take the place of the real thing though, no?"

"Oh god no, silicone can't replace you," Lance answered, his breath hitching as Esteban pushed the tip of his cock into him, " _definitely_ can't replace you."

Lance let himself go limp momentarily as Esteban sheathed himself inside of him, a blissed out look on his face. The feeling of Esteban's hot, genuine anatomy was incredibly more fulfilling than the toy, as much as Lance had enjoyed the foreplay with it. He tried to press himself up closer to Esteban and called out his name when Esteban began to move slowly.

Esteban set a gentle pace at first until Lance was practically pleading with him for more, and Esteban pulled him into a messy kiss as he pulled Lance's legs over his hips and held onto his thighs as he began to fuck him at a fast, rough pace. Lance made no attempt to hold back and let every loud noise fall from his lips with each thrust of Esteban's hips. The feeling of Esteban's cock filling him completely and hitting the spot in him that made him lose control was enough to make Lance squeeze his eyes shut and clench his thighs around Esteban.

"Ah, fuck, Este, I love you so fucking much," Lance gasped as Esteban slammed into him with no hesitation. With one hand on Esteban's back, Lance reached up to tangle his other hand in Esteban's soft hair and clutched at it. 

Esteban moaned against his skin and began to mouth at his neck again. He sucked bruising kisses onto his skin and circled his arms around Lance's waist to keep him steady and continue pushing into him at a harsh pace. "Love you too," he moaned, "you're mine, Lance."

Lance got increasingly louder as Esteban's dick perfectly hit his prostate and his own leaking cock brushed against his stomach. It was everything he had needed and more, and Lance knew he was going to cum soon if Esteban kept pushing into his tight heat at such a relentless pace. He also knew his legs were going to be sore for the rest of the day, but Lance didn't care, and he felt the muscles in his thighs begin to tense up as he felt his release approaching.

"Cum, my birthday boy," Esteban murmured in his ear. Esteban kept one arm around his waist and wrapped his other hand around Lance's leaking cock, squeezing the base and stroking him firmly in time with his thrusts. He rubbed the wet head and Lance was quickly finishing into his hand with a lout cry of Esteban's name.

"Oh my god, Esteban," Lance shuddered as he felt Esteban push deep inside of him one last time and spill into him. 

They lay there for a few moments, out of breath and smiling in satisfaction. Esteban let go of Lance's hips and rested his weight fully on top of him. Lance met him in a kiss and ran a shaky hand through Esteban's hair and rubbed his shoulder. He could feel his boyfriend's softening cock inside of him and Esteban sat up and gently pulled out of him a few seconds later.

"Happy birthday," Esteban said cheerfully and flopped down on the bed beside him, "I hope that was what you had in mind."

Lance gladly snuggled up against his chest and blushed as he answered, "it definitely was. My legs are gonna be shaking for the rest of the day I swear. You'll have to cuddle me on the couch for a while, and we're taking a hot bubble bath soon."

Esteban kissed the top of his head and soothingly patted his back, tangling their legs together beneath the sheets. They were both covered in a slight sheen of sweat and Lance could feel his boyfriend's cum on his thighs, but he still wanted to cuddle for a bit before washing off.

"Sounds like a great way to spend the rest of your birthday, my love," Esteban said.

They lay in each other's arms for a few minutes before prying themselves out of bed and ventured into the bathroom, where Lance sat on a towel while Esteban turned on the bath, pulled out some sweet soap, and lit a candle. Once the bath was full, they poured the bubbles and stepped in to soak. Esteban pulled Lance to sit in his lap and Lance happily leaned back against his chest, seated between his legs. The warm water felt good on his body and the scent of the bubbles and the candle made him feel blissfully at ease.

"You know...I'm gonna have to come up with something good for the winter holidays now," Lance suggested with an air of false innocence.

Esteban pressed a kiss to his shoulder and said, "well then, I can't wait for it to get snowy outside."

**Author's Note:**

> ,,...well this concludes some more bad porn from me :o) as you can tell, I have indeed set the stage for some winter holiday smut too sjsjs 🙈🙈
> 
> I hope someone out there enjoyed this and as always you can find me on tumblr @esteboo-ocon ❤️


End file.
